<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost and found by Dreamers_den</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090834">Lost and found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den'>Dreamers_den</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Credence getting lost in mall, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Graves taking Credence shopping to a mall and Credence gets lost. Not wanting to use magic to find him and risk getting seen, Graves decides to ask security for help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost and found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It´s been a while since Obscurus shattered through New York. Fortunately, Tina and Graves managed to calm Credence down before the damage would get out of hand and they took it upon themselves to take care about the poor boy.</p><p>Which included making sure that he had a place to live at, food to eat and clothes to wear. First two things weren´t a problem – Graves offered his hospitability without second thought and Credence was more than happy to accept.</p><p>The only problem was that Credence moved in Graves´ place without anything but the very clothes he was wearing. And while Graves would gladly borrow him his own clothes, he understood that the boy needed his own things.</p><p>“But I don´t have any money,” Credence objected, practically shrinking into himself when Graves suggested that they should go shopping.</p><p>“Don´t worry about that,” Graves retorted, gently steering younger man towards the door. “I´ll take care about it.”</p><p>“You´ve already done so much for me, Mr. Graves. I can´t possibly accept-”</p><p>“You can, and you will,” Graves said resolutely. Eventually, he managed to persuade the black-haired boy to follow him to a shopping mall, where he planned to get Credence new clothes and other basic utilities.</p><p>Despite Credence was still nervous about not being the one paying for all those things, he couldn´t bring himself to say no to Mr. Graves. The kindness of the older wizard was just too warm and overwhelming compared to treatment Credence was used to. </p><p>They visited several shops, getting Credence some casual no-maj clothes so he would be able to blend in the crowd easily. Graves insisted on getting one suit as well, in case Credence would need something more formal. Again, Credence failed to protest, because he was too busy admiring the mall and all the shops in it. The place was huge and crowded by his standards, making his head spin. He kept turning around to see everything, while Graves only fondly chuckled and lead him in the right direction.</p><p>“Let´s head that way,” Graves said, pointing to another shop with his chin. He took a few steps forward, before glancing over his shoulder to make sure that Credence wouldn´t get distracted by some add posters again. “Credence?” he quickly turned around, searching for the boy. “Credence?”</p><p>He was alone. </p><p>Well, as alone as you can be in a crowd, which is very alone if you just lost your Obscurus companion.</p><p>Cursing under his breath, Graves quickly strolled back to the shop they just left. But even after he reached it and looked through all the aisles, he couldn´t find any sign of Credence´s black hair and slouched form.</p><p>Usually, if he would lose an acquaintance in a mall, Graves wouldn´t be too worried. Almost everyone he knew was a wizard and capable of taking care of themselves. But while Credence was technically a wizard as well, Graves still worried about the boy. He couldn´t just lose him in the mall, that was unacceptable.</p><p>Tracking spells immediately came to Graves´ mind, while he stood in the moving crowd, with bags in his hands. But he would have to use the wand for a tracking spell and that could draw attention. As Director of Magical Security, he couldn´t risk revealing magic to no-maj in the middle of the day.</p><p>There had to be other way.</p><p>How could he-</p><p>Then an idea hit him. This wasn´t a magic problem. Sometimes, no-maj would lose someone in a mall too and they couldn´t use magic to find them. That´s why they had other way – they would have name of the lost person announced on speakers. Graves heard that a few times before and it seemed like an effective solution. It would surely work. </p><p>All he needed now was one of those security guards that worked at the mall.</p><p>Squaring his shoulders, Graves headed to the closest security desk with new purpose. As soon as he reached it, he tapped his fingers against the counter to draw attention to himself.</p><p>“Excuse me, I lost someone,” he said.</p><p>The elder lady sitting behind the counter looked up at him, pushing her glasses up her nose. “Oh dear, did you?” she asked kindly. “What´s their name?”</p><p>“Credence.”</p><p>The lady nodded and reached for the speaker. “Don´t worry, sir. We´ll find your kid before you know it.”</p><p>“Uh, what?”</p><p>But the security guard wasn´t listening to him anymore. She turned the speaker up and brought the microphone to her mouth. “Please pay attention to following announcement. We´re looking for Credence. Credence, please come to security desk at the first floor. I repeat, Credence, please come to security desk at the first floor.”</p><p>Graves nervously shuffled from one foot to another. The lady smiled at him reassuringly and he tried to return the smile, but it probably looked too forced.</p><p>“Don´t worry. If he doesn´t get here in couple of minutes, I´ll have some colleagues look for him. How old is he?”</p><p>“He´s… well, not a kid, exactly.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” security guard asked.</p><p>“I… I didn´t know that these announcements are just for lost kids,” Graves admitted, avoiding looking into her eyes.</p><p>“Oh. Oh! I´m sorry, I just assumed… it´s mostly parents looking for their kids this time of year.”</p><p>“That´s… okay. Really,” Graves looked at his boots and cleared his throat. “I´m very grateful for your help.”</p><p>“Mr. Graves?”</p><p>Turning around so fast that his coat waved around him, Graves could see Credence hesitantly approaching him. He exhaled in relief and rushed towards the boy.</p><p>“Where did you go? I couldn´t find you.”</p><p>“I´m sorry,” Credence whispered, looking to floor. </p><p>Graves sighed. “Don´t worry about that, I´m so glad that I found you.”</p><p>Credence nervously glanced up. “Aren´t you mad?” </p><p>“Of course no. I was just worried about you,” Graves said. “Come on, I think that we had enough shopping for today. Let´s get some lunch. All right?”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Graves.”</p><p>Smiling, Graves patted Credence´s shoulder and gently steered him towards the exit. Before leaving, he quickly muttered another “thank you” to security guard. Hopefully, he wouldn´t need her help again anytime soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by a prompt from @VainBanana. Originally, the prompt was "Credence and Percival struggling to find each other in a crowded place. Fortunately, Credence knows just the thing.", but I decided that Graves should be the one to do the searching.:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>